httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins - The tale of the Night Furies
Well, first of all, sorry. I'm not too Wiki-Savvy, and I don't quite understand the page editing. So this page is going to look very ''basic. Yeah, sorry about that. Also, I go by the name Techpriest Court Magician Hatlas↵... Er, Atlas or Hatlas. Whichever. Anyways, this is a Fanfiction Work-In-Progress, in fact, the first Fanfiction I'm ever going to write. So don't hate bros/sis's. At first it may seem that this has no relation to How To Train Your Dragon at all, but wait, and read. Its called Origins for a reason. Update A1205 - Well, the test that will determine my life is over and now I can continue this! Yay! Update A1207 - Going to start adding character pages, and putting them here. Will add more to said pages when we learn more about them in the fic'. Progress on the next chapter is going smoothly. (Edit: And factions too.) Characters, Nations and Lands Vikings - The Warriors Gyrd Grimson - Viking of the North ''Prologue Part 1: The Start of it All "Týr, that missing hand is slowing you down!" Ares grunted, swiping at Týr with his chained blades. Týr skillfully dodged then dashed at him, smashing Ares across the torso with his shield, tossing Ares across the invisible land that they fought on. "And that boasting is slowing you down, Ares." Chuckled Týr, he heard a whish and brought his shield up towards the noise. A thunk was heard and a golden arrow stuck out of his shield, Apolllo stood there, about 25 meters away with his golden bow in hand. Obvious distaste appeared on his face and he brought his bow up to bear again, and fired a volley of arrows. Týr bunkered down, crouching, using his shield as well, a shield. The punishing volley continued and Týr heard a warcry, he turned his head to see Poseidon charging at him with his trident at the pointed straight at Týr. Týr reacted quickly, he made an angle with his sword, pointing upwards over his head. The Trident struck the sword, the sword being in between the forks. The deflection caused the Trident to glance upwards, Týr then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stagger back, he then rolled behind Poseidon. The volley of arrows followed, and 3 struck Poseidon before the volley stopped. "Argh!" Poseidon cried out in pain, "Watch where you're shooing those, fool!" Týr laughed aloud, "I do agree! A fool shooting his arrows from afar like a woman!", he continued to laugh until a spear struck him, he grunted in pain, his laughing ceased, and looked who his assailant was. It was Athena. "What was that about Women?" She grinned, she kicked him off of his spear and watched his disappear into dust. Týr would be back, only his material body was killed, but he would be out of this battle. "Come brothers! We must help Zeus and the others fight off the rest of the Norse." She said, "Yes, agreed." Poseidon said, "Could you help me take out these arrows first?" "No time, go into battle showing your 'battle scars' Brother." Apollo laughed, recieving a stomp to the foot, "Ouch!" He yelled, he looked at Poseidon, who was already on his way to Zeus with Athena and Ares. He grunted and followed. Nearby, Odin and Zeus clashed. Zeus's sword of lightning and Odin's blade struck one another countless times. "You are getting weak old man!" Zeus joked, "As with you, old man!" Odin replied, A few meters away, Thor was battling with Hephaestus, hammer against hammer. Zeus charged a massive lightning bolt and began to throw it, however, Odin kicked Zeus in the knee. Causing his aim to be thrown off, the lightning bolt flew awry, towards Thor. A face of dread slowly appeared on Odin's face as the bolt neared his son, "Thor!" He yelled, Thor however, was not as worried as his father. He spun around quickly and smashed the lightning bolt with his massive hammer, Mjölner. Mjölner glowed with electrical energy and a massive explosion erupted when the bolt of lightning hit Mjölner. The explosion send every single god, the Norse, the Olympians, and even the far away Indian and Egyptian flying. They all looked at the center of the explosion, the white invisible landscape ceased to be white, as the depressing blackness filled where the white was. The center was a bright mass of color, colors never before seen nor could be described. The colors shot out and bright dots began to form in the blackness. Orbs of pure energy, radiating light. The colors subsided and the gods were left with a completely alien landscape. A landscape of black, dotted with brightly colored orbs, with shooting stars and comets darting across the darkness. Something they hadn't quite seen before. They all paused for a moment, but they readied themselves, they were at war. Until a thunderous voice, stronger then their own boomed, "Stop!" The gods turned towards the source of the voice, it was a rock, circular. It was a planet. Part 2: Origins "I... I have never seen anything like it." "Neither have I. Zeus, do you know what it is?" "No..." Zeus replied, he approached the planet, and saw that it was covered in molten metals. Mountains of jagged rock littered the surface, with molten metals spewing from its tips. They spent millions of years standing and watching in awe, but what was millions of years, was only minutes for them. They saw one of the glowing orbs form right before their eyes, a star. They watched the planet form oceans and landmasses, and they were struck with inspiration. The inspiration to create life. Each of the gods agreed to put aside their differences, even the farland gods came, and set aside their conflicts. They all banded together to fill this planet with life. With fish, with animal, mammal and finally, humans. Unbeknownst to the evil that transcended their imagination. The humans grew quickly, at first they were all seperated, soon, they banded together to form nomadic tribes. These tribes hunted for food and followed their food sources. Quickly though, they found seeds and planted food. Their evolution continued, as their bodies changed and their ability to use tools and the very enviroment to suit their needs. Soon, each group of humans, now forming cities and towns, began to worship the skies. The gods briefly showed themselves to a group of people in a certain part of the world, and they began to worship these dieties. However, in the far west of the world, an entire continent, called Rhileha by its people, began to worship a single god called L'Thuk'Hng. No god had claimed that area, and thus, they had dismissed it to be nothing of importance... It was important. A massive navy and army from the continent of Rhileha was launched at the Kindred Lands. The Kindred Lands, comprising of the Nordic Vikings in the North, the Mysterious Asianics of the Far East, the Mediterrainian Greeks, the Regal Egyptions of the South, the Godless Knights of the West. This massive army would be able to take on all of the Kindred Land, and the Gods needed a steed for their champions to ride on. And thus, the first Night Fury... Segment 1 - The Forgotten War Chapter 1: Reinforcement "They are coming! Run!" The Viking yelled to the women and children, he and the army of Vikings stood side by side, a line of 5 miles, fifty men deep. "I can fight! Let me fight!" Arfast, a young man of barely 17, yelled to his father, "No!" His father shouted in a tone alien to Arfast, a tone that was desperate, "Run! I will deal with these... Demons." He stated. His face softened and he blinked several times. Arfast was astonished, his father knew that he would not be coming to see his son again. Arfast felt tears swell up at the sudden realization, "Father... Good luck, fight well, die well." Arfast said finally to his father, Gyrd, then he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "Good bye son, grow well and fight well." Gyrd replied, blinking back his tears. Gyrd gripped his massive axe and shield tightly. He looked towards the horizon and saw black shapes charging them in the snowy plains. There were no rocks, no trees, just flatland. A place where the Vikings could unleash their full ferocity, without the enemy hiding like cowards. However, Gyrd doubted that his enemy would ever run. They never did before. The army of L'Thuk'Hng was approaching fast, and even still, the images of the soldiers were burned into every Vikings' mind. The horrid, twisted shapes of human beings mutated beyond reconition. Growing tentacles, claws, extra limbs, scales and bone plate on their body. Their terrible cries sounded like the death of thousands of children, the high pitched screetching of banshees and their super strength made them the soldier's worst enemy. Despite all of that, Gyrd took comfort in knowing that he was fighting these creatures. He knew that he was fighting an evil that most of the rest of the land was fighting, and evil so terrible that Niflhel itself would spit them back out. "Vikings..." Gyrd began, his voice echoed from the massive mountains that surrounded them, the soldiers turned some of their attention towards him, most of them nervous wrecks. "Vikings, hold fast. Today we will not return to our families, but do not tremble, do not fear, do not shed tears." He continued, "Today, we do not just fight for ourselves, we do not fight to survive like how we have done these past years against this abomination. We fight for the future, for the future of all Vikings, we stand here today like our friends from other countries who have already fallen. We die here in this small valley so that our families can escape. Men, fight like the Fenrisúfr, with the ferocity of all of our brothers, sisters and ancestors. Men, die well with blade and shield in hand, on your homeland." Gyrd finished, the creatures were closing fast, "Men, they come!" He shouted, and the creatures shouted back at him. The cries of thousands of dying souls slowly being consumed by the dark fog of Niflhel, the cries of the wounded of all of the wars and battles in history, the cries of all the sadness, evil and depression in the world. The sun began to set, and it had only risen, like some kind of evil magic the darkness swept over the Vikings, hindering their vision. It was only minutes until the creatures would smash into the Viking line. Arfast slowed to a jog, he was far behind. Everyone else was already beyond the valley and heading towards the ships. Arfast slowed to an exhausted walk, and collapsed, the boats had most likely already left. His vision hazed and blackened for a moment, before being rustled up by someone. Had the Vikings won the battle? Already? ''Thought Arfast, ''or had I rested for too long? "Boy, are you okay?" A gruff deep voice asked him, "Yes, my vision is... Hazed, but I will be fine. Water?" Arfast asked, slowly opening his eyes and seeing the shapes of several people. The voice grumbled something to the others and one handed him a small canteen, "Here boy, drink up. Now tell me, where is your father?" Arfast took the canteen and drank it, it was delicious, it was very fresh and had the crispness of a mountain spring. His vision instantly sharpened and his exaustion vanished, as if the water had restored his strength. "Agh!" Arfast cried out in surprise, the men in front of him were shorter then he, but they were clad in such thick armor. The armor was a bright blue, and their blades were edged with the same bright sky blue. "Why are you so shor....t?" He asked as he looked around. There were thousands of them. Each one holding weapons they shouldn't be able to carry. Each one wore a different kind of armor, as if each one had forged their own personal set of armor and weapons. He spotted a banner of silver and blue, the emblem on it was was an anvil and a hammer, with lightning bolts crossing at the middle. He looked down to the man who had given him the refreshing water, he was heavily bearded. He knew what they were, the legendary Warrior-Smiths of the Mountains, only coming out of their mountain homes in times of great need. They were a legend, and now, an army of them stood right in front of them, all of them waiting for him. "We are the Dvergar, the Dwarves. More specifically, the Dwarves of the Fortress, Zarrigoth, or, in your language, Outrage Crafts." The Dwarf answered, "Now boy, where is your father?" The Dwarf asked, and Arfast pointed down the valley. Where a horde of endless creatures charged a small Viking army. "Many thanks son." The Dwarf nodded, he then he and his army marched out. "Wait!" Arfast shouted, "I want to watch the battle, from up here. Could you spare a small guard?" Arfast asked, the Dwarf grinned, "Boy, you are a smart one." he turned around, "Holistic, Sven, guard the boy. Provide him with whatever questions he asks." The Dwarf said, the two dwarves nodded and stayed behind while the rest of them marched onwards. Category:Fanfiction